


cooking, with love

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Luna knows how to cook, Ginny appreciates it.





	cooking, with love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, prompt 21. cooking from [this list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062)

In the beginning, Ginny looked on in a sort of morbid fascination as Luna cooked. Cookbooks and mundane things such as recipes were eschewed in favour of instinct and dishes based on whatever was left in the cupboards. Ginny knows better now.

It’s almost a form of art, of performance, and the strangest thing is: everything Luna cooks  _ always  _ tastes wonderful and not simply because Ginny is hopelessly besotted (never mind married) with Luna. It rankles Draco something fierce whenever he and Harry visit, because Draco is an incurable perfectionist and cannot comprehend Luna’s ease of cooking. Ginny thinks it’s because he’s envious.

Tonight Ginny is sitting at the kitchen table, muscles aching after soggy late-autumn quidditch-practise, looking on as Luna dances around their little kitchen. By the stirring (with her wand, not a wooden spoon) and the amount of liquid in the pot, Ginny surmises they’re eating some sort of soup.

The silence between them is intimate and relaxed, the clatter of Luna’s cooking is noise enough.

Finally the food is on the table and they sit down to eat. 

The first taste is an explosion of flavor in Ginny’s mouth and warmth spreads all through her, warming the parts even her long hot shower couldn’t quite chase out. It’s chicken and herbs, the stock creamy and rich, the meat tender, the vegetables very soft. The soup tastes like love. She smiles.


End file.
